Sacrifices Made
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: They had made a horrible error in judgement and it was time for it to be fixed. KevEdd Nazarie R!Edd to be specific


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy or any of the characters used in this. If I did… well KevEdd and Nazarie would have happened.

"_She's not you, and I don't know what to say but I'll say it anyway."_

_~David Archuleta~_

Sacrifices Made

It was a little unorthodox, the relationship between the two. And while Kevin had prided himself on not caring what others thought of him – he realized not too far in that he only felt that way because of how many friends he had. While that thought would normally relieve an individual – because of everything that friendship usually entails – all it did was create a type of chaotic panic inside of the red head because, he knew, his so called friends weren't true friends. Not most of them anyways, and because his fear of losing his popularity was so strong, he had to terminate his relationship with his boyfriend – yes, _boyfriend_. One Eddward Vincent to be exact.

That break up had been anti-climatic, or so Kevin had thought – until he saw his ebony haired ex the next school year. Eddward had been gone all summer – not that the red head had paid that much attention, what with finally dating Nazz and all – and he had changed dramatically. Kevin wouldn't say it was a complete 360, since the ebony haired male still had his superior intellect, but other than the smarts he was a completely different person. He would never admit to this out loud, but – even though he was disappointed that he no longer had his cute little nerd – this new Eddward definitely turned him on.

Another new little detail, which Kevin didn't fail to notice – despite trying to act indifferent to the whole situation –, was that Eddward had a tag along, and that was Marie Kanker. The red head told himself that it didn't matter; his ebony haired ex had just managed to move one – as Kevin had with Nazz – but the problem with lying to yourself is that you _know_ that you're lying. It didn't matter how much he told himself that he didn't care; he knew that, deep down, he really did.

While Kevin was watching the interaction between Marie and Eddward, Nazz followed his glaring eyes and frowned. If he still had feelings for Eddward than she didn't understand why he was with her. Not that she was any better – she realized this because she too was glaring, right along with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend whose red hair was the opposite of the blue she longed to run her fingers through. She almost laughed, that the hair color was where her mind first took her to when that was such a minor difference in comparison to their anatomy. What any man could offer her; it was nothing compared to how Marie could make her feel.

Nazz and Kevin understood each other in a way that they didn't think anyone else in Peach Creek could. They both fell – and fell hard – for someone of their same gender, and panicked when the judgmental words of their peers got to them. As of now, everyone assumed it was a phase or some sort of dare, and they let everyone believe the lie. It was easier to explain than the truth, and less detrimental to their high school reputations.

As the blonde watched Marie and Eddward talk, smile, and laugh with one another though, she was thinking that maybe the whispers of others would be worth it. Seeing the blue haired female be engulfed in a hug set something inside of her aflame and, before she knew what was happening she had started moving towards the couple – hand still in Kevin's because he had apparently moved with her; with what the blonde could only assume was the same conviction that she had in her eyes.

Kevin had been trying desperately to move one and be with Nazz; knowing that she was running from the same thing he was. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, they really could move on together. It wasn't working and the fact that he was marching up to the ebony haired male and Marie because of a simple hug between the two was proof enough of that. The red head knew that this could possibly ruin his reputation; his popularity, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He had lied enough to himself where Eddward was concerned.

He dropped the blonde female's hand that he was holding upon arrival and pulled the ebony haired male off of Marie – somewhere in the back of his mind registering that Nazz had done the same thing with Marie. Kevin slammed his ex into the lockers and locked his gaze with the daggers that had become Eddward's eyes.

"Is there something I can assist you with," Eddward started, and then removed Kevin's hands from his leather jacket before continuing, "or are you just _trying_ to anger me?"

Nazz had pulled Marie away from the ebony haired teen and kept a firm grip on her wrists as the blue haired female struggled to be released. The blonde was having none of it though and held Marie against the locker; unconsciously mimicking the red head's stance next to her.

"What the hell do you want Nazz?" Marie bit out; venom lacing every word.

"I want _you_ Marie, that's what I want." The blonde whispered before leaning in and kissing the blue haired teen.

When Marie didn't respond Nazz leaned back enough to look into her eyes – she saw hurt and confusion before Marie whispered, "I thought that what we were was too much for you Nazz."

"I don't care anymore Marie; what others think really doesn't matter. I've been miserable without you. Please, just give us one more chance."

The blue haired teen hesitated briefly before giving a shallow nod and wrapping her now freed arms around Nazz to pull her in for a heated kiss.

Kevin didn't respond right away. Did he really want to do this? Here, in the middle of the crowded hallway where everyone could see? During his deliberation Eddward had started to move away but the red head switched his focus and grabbed the ebony haired male's jacket once again before saying, "Don't leave Double D."

Eddward's expression darkened as he, once again, forced Kevin's hands off of his person and growled, "Do not call me that. And if you do not wish for me to exit then verbalize exactly what it is that you accosted me for."

Kevin took a deep breath and whispered, "Double – uhm I mean, Eddward – I came to apologize. I was stupid and I shouldn't have let what everyone else thought matter to me so much. Please give me another chance. I, I love you," and, even though he hadn't meant to let those three words slip from the confines of his mouth, he realized that they were true. He really did love Eddward Vincent.

The ebony haired male cocked an eyebrow in blatant disbelief before finally whispering, "Prove it."

And with those two words Kevin kissed him with all the pent up aggression and passion he had held onto for the year. Everyone was watching, he was aware of that, but he still didn't care. He had Eddward back and, in the end, that was all he really wanted.


End file.
